1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a French horn and, more particularly, to an improved French horn which is adjustable to be played by either an adult or a child.
2. Description of Related Art
The French horn, one of the brass wind instruments, is popular for its favorable and resounding tone that it produces. As shown in FIG. 5, such a conventional horn typically includes a mouthpipe (90) fixedly connected to a coiled tubular body (92) with a plurality of keys (94) arranged at a side of valves (96) for controlling a flow of air through the horn. Because neither the mouthpipe (90) nor the keys (94) are adjustable in their positions relative to the coiled tubular body (92), it is difficult for a child to play the conventional horn.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved French horn to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.